


Like to a Double Cherry

by Mara



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Kurosawa woke up to a surprise. Not a great one, unfortunately.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Like to a Double Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Thanks to TerrierLee for reading it to make sure I hadn't completely messed up the Cherry Magic canon :)

Kurosawa had spent a lot of time studying Adachi. A lot. As in, it was a good thing he was excellent at his job or all the hours he’d spent mooning over the man a few rows away would have gotten him fired.

He knew how Adachi sat, how he walked, how he looked when he was terrified, and how he looked when he was quietly happy. He even knew what Adachi looked like when he wanted to be kissed.

Which is why he was startled to roll over in bed and look at the man beside him and realize it was _not Adachi._ The man’s eyes widened in alarm and he flailed his way off the bed in a way that was like Adachi, but not the same.

“…the fuck?” the guy said from the floor, his head popping up to stare at Kurosawa.

“That’s my question. You’re the one in my bed!” Kurosawa pulled the covers up over his chest like that would protect him. “How did you get here? Where’s Adachi?”

“Who?” The man scowled at him, using Adachi’s face entirely incorrectly. “I’m Banjou Ryuuga.”

“Well, you’re supposed to be Adachi Kiyoshi. That’s who was in the bed when we went to sleep!” His voice sounded slightly hysterical but he thought he could be excused. “You look like him but you aren’t him.”

That made the other man pause. “I look like him?”

Kurosawa nodded. “Physically you look the same but everything else is wrong.”

Banjou’s head whipped around until he saw a reflective surface. Dashing over to the small mirror, he peered at his face, tilting it this way and that, then poking at his hair. “It’s almost me. But not quite. The hair’s all wrong.” Then he whipped around to look at Kurosawa. “You don’t look like Sento at all,” Banjou muttered to himself. “So did we switch bodies or...fuck, now I sound like him.” He smacked the side of his head.

“Sento?”

“When I fell asleep, I was lying next to Sento but when I woke up, I was here.” Then he started to pace across the room.

Kurosawa couldn’t help staring at the way Adachi’s body was moving with…confidence. Head up, chest out, hands in fists like he was ready to punch anybody who got in his way. Everything about the way Banjou moved showed how comfortable he was with his body. It was weird, it was alarming, it…okay, it was really sexy. Not that he’d ever admit that to Adachi.

“I wonder if Sento got up to something while I was asleep.”

“Huh?” Kurosawa tore his attention back to words.

“He’s a…I dunno, mad genius. Builds incredible stuff I can’t even pronounce. Wait…” Banjou turned. “Am I still in Touto?”

Kurosawa blinked. “Where? Is that a small town? I’m not familiar with the more rural parts of the country. I’m a city boy, really.”

Banjou frowned. “Touto. As in Touto, Hokuto, and Seito.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh for f—” Banjou froze, then ran to the balcony, throwing the door open and almost flinging himself out, then peering all around. “There’s no Sky Wall. Damn it, this is a different universe.”

Kurosawa had no idea what he was supposed to say to that, so he didn’t say anything.

Coming back into the apartment, Banjou’s face was screwed up in an expression of extreme irritation that Adachi had never had. Which made Kurosawa wonder if Adachi felt like that sometimes but didn’t show it. He frowned.

“Look, I’m sure you’re great, but I need to get back to Se—my universe.”

“I agree but I have no idea what you think I’m going to do about it. I work in sales.” Kurosawa shrugged. He’d never felt bad about not being a scientist but this was the first time it had come up.

“Oh fuck, we may have to depend on what Sento does.” Banjou groaned.

That got Kurosawa’s attention. “Wait, do you mean Adachi is in your universe? With him?” He put a hand to his chest, knowing how frightened his boy must be.

“I assume so.”

“Sento won’t…hurt him, will he?”

“What?” Banjou stared at him. “Of course not. We’re the good guys.”

“It’s just…” Kurosawa was getting more worried by the moment. “Adachi is shy. And anxious.”

Banjou was about to say something, when he stopped. “I don’t suppose he can…fight at all, can he?”

“No!” Kurosawa’s heart skipped a beat. “Is Sento—”

“No, but I…it’s kind of my, um, job.” Banjou was starting to look a little worried. “Have you heard of Kamen Riders?”

Kurosawa shook his head.

“Fuck.” Banjou went back to pacing. “I don’t even know if the suit will work for him. Which means Sento will be fighting alone if anything happens.”

“The…suit?” Kurosawa couldn’t help glancing at where their work clothing was hanging.

“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s some kind of science thing that makes us stronger.” Banjou leaned against the sliding door, staring outside. “Although if he’s in my body, it might still work. But if he doesn’t know how to fight, I don’t know what will happen. It takes…strength.”

“Adachi is very brave,” Kurosawa said stoutly. “Maybe not your kind of brave, but he’s stronger than he thinks.” He thought of Adachi standing on the bridge, laying himself bare when he was absolutely terrified. He thought of the first time they made love and how Adachi let go of his fear to take what they both wanted.

Banjou looked extremely dubious, which was a much more familiar expression on that face, and Kurosawa had a momentary fear he would never see Adachi again. What if he never got to see that shy grin? After everything they had gone through together, that was intolerable.

“I don’t think there’s much we can do right now, but I should take a look around and see if there’s any sign of…the guy we’re fighting. Maybe there’s something going on here that I can punch. I’d feel better.”

Kurosawa couldn’t help a small giggle. “Sorry,” he said when Banjou gave him a weird look. “It’s just odd to hear you, er, Adachi…never mind.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Shifting in place, Banjou seemed to be testing out Adachi’s body. “He definitely doesn’t do a lot of fighting. Or a lot of exercise. Feels weird.” He threw a punch into the air. It certainly looked professional and dangerous to Kurosawa, but Banjou frowned. “Now that I think about it, I hope I don’t have to punch anything, because I’m not sure this body can handle it.”

“Adachi is—”

“No insult to your boyfriend.” Banjou waved that away. “But I’m a boxer, so it feels weird.”

“Ah.” That was fair, he supposed. 

“Look,” Banjou said, scratching the back of his head. “I know this is all new to you but this kinda thing happens all the time to us.”

“You end up in the body of your double in another universe.”

“Well…not exactly like this. But weird shit. You have no idea how much weird shit I’ve seen.” His eyes went distant and Kurosawa fought his immediate and automatic desire to hold Adachi and comfort him. Then Banjou refocused on him and determination blazed in those eyes. “But we survive, Sento and me and the others. He’ll figure this out.”

Kurosawa couldn’t help but believe him, so he gave him a decisive nod. “I guess I’ll get you some of his clothing and we’ll look around?” What they were looking for, he had no idea, but he had to assume the other man did.

Banjou shook out his arms. “Yeah, let’s go. I need to be moving.”

It was just _weird_ , Kurosawa decided. He was definitely not Adachi, though, that was certain.

* * *

A universe away, Adachi sat on a step in the basement of a coffee shop in the middle of a war zone, knees pulled to his chest, while the strange man he’d woken up next to dashed wildly around the room, grabbing bits of machinery and wires and muttering about transdimensional something or others. Adachi wished Kurosawa was there. Everything was better when Kurosawa was around.

—end—


End file.
